1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a gas detection apparatus, a cooking apparatus, and a method of controlling the apparatuses, and more particularly, to a gas detection apparatus including a gas sensor, a cooking apparatus, and a method of controlling the apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking apparatuses are apparatuses for heating an ingredient contained in a cooking chamber to cook the ingredient.
Cooking apparatuses may be divided into gas ovens which heat an ingredient by burning gas, electric ovens which convert electric energy into heat energy to heat an ingredient, microwave ovens which heat an ingredient by radiating microwaves onto the ingredient, gas ranges which heat a container which contains an ingredient by burning gas, and induction ranges which heat a container which contains an ingredient by generating a magnetic field.
To use conventional cooking apparatuses, it is inconvenient for users to set a cooking method, a cooking temperature, and a cooking time.